where darkness lies
by zerohero0
Summary: what if the night of voldemorts attack he left the potters alive how would harry grow up when his family has forgotten about him does he even want them. Indifferent Dumbledore Annoying siblings Wesley bashing disclaimer everything belongs to J K Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

1981 October 31 the night was nearly at its peak as a dark cloaked figure made its way to an unassuming house in Godric's Hollow. The wind frigid and whistling as it silently blew then as silently as it started it stopped and so to do the cloaked man. "Ahhh, said the figure sighing as he approached the house, I must really thank Snape for telling me of the prophecy yes he shall be rewarded. " Stop! I shall not let you harm my boys moldewart" "Really name calling now" mused voldemort "EXPELLIARMUS! Screamed the murderous lord potter " I don't have time for this, CRUCIO" said voldemort. AHHHHHHHHH! Screamed the potter lord as he hit the ground unconscious Stepping over the body voldemort proceeded into the nursery seeing two boys not expecting this voldemort decidied to pick the magically stronger twin who would most likely be a threat to him voldemort said those two accused words "AVADA KEDAVRA" as the curse back fired voldemort could only think of two words 'oh, shit" as voldemorts soul left his body he saw Dumbledore holding up the wrong twin and proclaiming him Thomas Even Potter the boy who lived and from then on the life of Harry James Potter is sealed.

* * *

The following days were full of disbelief in the wizerding world but none were more full of it than two parents whose house was attacked for one of their kids was special and Harry knew it because who else had full control of their magic at age one and who else was speaking in full sentences the anser nobody and that freaked out James and Lily potter. lily to anser this question went to do some research in the potter library she came to the conclusion that Harry James Potter her own flesh and blood was possessed by a demon or a spirit and as a demon or a spirit had to be exercised by a professional they went to the only on in Britton albus dumbledore who completely disagreed with that conclusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

In Dumbledore's office a few days after Thomas was proclaimed the boy who lived sat Lilly and James who for the past two hours have been trying to convince Dumbledore to make sure Harry is okay. " I don't like it Dumbledore Harry is not normal he's too quiet never cries, and his magic it's almost as if he's using it intentionally please have a look at our Harry" Dumbledore sat quietly for a minute finally he said " I have looked at him before and have found nothing wrong I am sure it's nothing you are probability just imagining things." Angrily James and lily stormed out of his office arriving home they found everyone asleep James nodding to lily went to Harry's room waking him up curious Harry asked " daddy what are you doing?" that was one thing James forgot to tell Dumbledore that Harry was also speaking full sentences at one year old " Harry we are going on a trip, okay, daddy" said Harry. Harry taking his father's hand walked with him to the fire-place where they floo to knock-turn ally. As father and son, for the last time James took Harry by the shoulders looked him dead in the eye and said two words that would change Harry's life forever " your disowned" Right then and there Harry knew he was different oh he always knew he was at some level but now he really knew it and it didn't feel good to know. As he saw his father walk away for the last time as he was rooted to the street in shook he could only think of one thing revenge.

* * *

Ahhhhh! screamed harry waking up from his night mare mumbling to him self that dream... again... always that dream. shaking himself off looking out the window of his room onto the dawn of Ireland's coast so todays the day he thought thinking back to the day James disowned him in knock-turn ally

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

_I stood their thinking about revenge the rest of the night until I realized now ones goanna hand me James on a silver platter if I want revenge I got to do it my self Not having any money I stole what I needed I stole oh I got chough the first like twenty times but I got better. when I stole enough money I went to Gringots and opened a vault under a new name I picked Queen to put in my measly savings about fifty gallons which when I did I either did the smartest or stupidest thing ever I handed my vault over to the goblins and told them to invest and make it grow for as long as I had money I didn't care what you did with my vault just increase it my vault dubbed that very night than tippled the next day and so I waited a month with it still increasing so with that much money I went and got myself a mansion in Ireland and an inheritance test Witch stated_ **Harry V Queen Inheritance magical abilities 1 mimicry 2 Wand-less magic 3 Anmagi 4 natural occludes 5 parse-tongue Vaults inherited None magic level Sorcerer**

* * *

**Flash back-end**

* * *

As I shook myself out of the memory I heard the sound of wing beats then their was an owl perched on my bed post I grinned as I read the letter

* * *

**Dear Mr. Harry V Queen we are pleased to inform you that you have ben accepted** to** Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardly you owl is expected no later than September 1 an equipment** list has been included **First-year students will require: Uniform Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags. Books The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble** Other** Equipment 1 Wand 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set of glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set of brass scales Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**.

* * *

Hogwarts here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter _Three_

* * *

It was the day after I had gotten my Hogwarts letter and I was going to go to diagon alley after spending years in Ireland and knock-turn Alley hiding in the shadows I could finally show my face to the public. Me Harry V Queen creator and owner of the nimbus flying broom company half owner of the Daily Prophet investor in nearly all potions sources like dragon reserves and many other companies and businesses can finally use this to my advantage to **destroy** the potters psychologically and economically.  
As I entered the Leaky cauldron The barman looked up mumbled a quick hey then went back to washing the glass he was currently cleaning with a rag so stereotypical feeling a little hungry and realizing in my excitement I'd forgotten breakfast I went up to tom and looking at the time ordered a small meal to get me through the day until I got home to my castle in Ireland located 28 Miles South of Dublin called Glanmore Castle once home to the famous enchanter Pat Glanmore who animated Hogwarts and his own castle or my castle now Thinking back to the day when I first entered that castle and when it came to life

* * *

_I was six years old and I was filthy rich letting the goblins have control over my investments was a brilliant move on my part those goblins had so many great money making ideas and I am the first to exploit this goldmine because magical society in general looks down on all creatures not a wizard or witch further more this helped me get in the goblins good graces for because of this and that I don't look down on the goblins they declared me goblin friend of their race and with this honor came a gift as a thank you for not looking down on us namely_ _Glanmore Castle but before owning it I was told the castle was sentient and would give me a test if I past I and my future generations would be able to call this castle home until we died out Of course I wanted to take the test immediately so port-keying to the castle I took out a ritual knife and pricked my ring finger let three drops of blood fall onto the wards and sat to wait it didn't take long when I felt it the castle it self was scanning me no not me my soul then as quickly as it started it stopped and I heard a whisper_ **I Approve...Master ** _only later would I discover the castle was tied to me and me to it on a level of the soul that was what gave the castle its sentience my soul_

* * *

_End Flash back_

* * *

As I snapped out of the memory and I finished my meal and I Entered diagon alley

* * *

As the last brick moved away reveling diagon alley and I stepped out onto the cobbled street knowing where I needed to go and knowing I had time I took my time deciding to go to Flourish and Blotts so as to get the school books out of the way but running into a bushy haired girl who would not shut up about common knowledge to us wizards and insulting how we have lived in a "backwards" world for too long and she would be the one to change it by getting close to The-Boy-Who-lived-A-Prick I left as quickly as I could. continuing on towards madam malkins I ran into the Twins-Who-Give-Headaches a fan girl a jealous git a muggle obsessed wizard an everyone's my child witch and finally a stick in the mud or in other words the Wesley's leaving in haste with my sanity hopefully in tacked so next to get a pet I went to the owl emporium browsing the selection I found an egg curios I asked what it was the clerk didn't know said that it was around since his grandpa came back from his world tour found it in Egypt he said so buying it I picked it up then the egg rattled then a chip its hatching I realized as its head popped out

* * *

its head while looking like a snake was not one as it fully came out I saw while it has the body of a serpent, from head to tail. It also has a pair of wings behind its neck, where forelimbs might be found on a quadruped, but the amphiptere possess no hind limbs it was An extinct spices of dragon hunted to extinction because of its power called an Amphiptere

* * *

I was shocked when it hissed at me then I realized something I could understand it was close enough to a snake that a parcel-mouth could speak too it laughing I asked if it would like To become my familiar so as I could help repopulate its nearly extinct species _"ssI would like thatss"_ grinning I paid for my new familiar and walked out of the shop leaving the slack jawed clerk in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four_**

* * *

Moving along through Diagon Alley and onto Knock-turn Alley turning a corner and Stopping just outside of a store with a falling sign titled C.C Wand Crafters Since 80 B.C.E and stepping inside looking around their was none of the stacks of boxes that their were in Ollivanders no instead their were shelves full of odds and ends finally my eyes settled on the women behind the desk to the far right of the shop she grinned as I approached at the promise of money

opening her mouth she said "welcome to C.C's wand crafters how may I help you today"

shaking my head in disbelief I replied " Isn't it obvious that I need a wand"

Quirking her lips "yes but we do so much more than that follow me" she replied leading him into the back room.

their wasn't much in the room just three tables one had blocks of wood another had villas of cores but the third one is most curious Because It was a ritual table turning back to the owner C.C started talking

* * *

" Now all of our wands are unique but not only because they are custom made to fit the owner but because they are sentient thanks to a little family ritual and will only allow them selves to be used by their owner/maker now we will begin by picking the wood each wood has different properties and or strengths and weaknesses when you find your wood it will float into your hand while for the cores you will fell a warmth witch means your magic likes it and that will be your core then I will craft the wand and do the ritual to do the ritual I will need you present now any questions?"

shaking my head I went to the wood table starting with the closest and continuing until I felt something solid in my hand handing the wood over to C.C I went to the cores finding two that gave me the feeling I handed both to her surprise evident in her expression

"you have picked Ebony This wood draws from the deeper levels of the mind. A powerful wood used for the defense, reversal, and dark and resurrection magic Now for your cores you have picked two very unusual but not unheard of you have picked crushed Basilisk Fang very good for the darker side of magic but here you have an opposite you have picked Phoenix Tail Feather the mortal enemy of the Basilisk while the basilisk will let you do darker magic's the Phoenix feather shows an affinity to healing and other lighter magic's you will have a very contradictory wand Mr. Queen contradictory but interesting now onto the ritual to do this I need you to drop three drops of blood into the center of that table over their"

after doing that she began to chant this went on for a few minuets with nothing happening but than the wand began to fade like it didn't belong in this existence but when it was almost gone in a brief flash of light it popped back into reality then their was the wand floating hesitantly I held out my hand and it flew into it as a feeling of warmth and power washed over me filling me completely and just when I felt I was about to burst it receded

happily I turned towards C.C who was nodding in satisfaction simply replied " that will be 50 gallons Mr. Queen"

so paying and leaving the shop I headed back to Digon alley to floo back to my mansion my dragon and wand along for the ride.


End file.
